


Haunted Hale House

by Melodi_Ann_Murrey_626



Series: Sterek Week 2018 [1]
Category: Scooby-Doo! (Live-action Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Hale Fire, Haunted Houses, Multi, Sterek Scooby, Sterek Week 2018, Warning: Kate Argent, wedding masacre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodi_Ann_Murrey_626/pseuds/Melodi_Ann_Murrey_626
Summary: Fred finds an article about a house in the middle of the forest that people of the town claim is haunted. Upon arrival they ask around for more information, and when seeing the house they hear the true story from the owner.





	Haunted Hale House

“Hey gang, I found a mystery for us to solve.”

“What did you find Fred?”

“There’s an article in the paper about an abandoned house in the Beacon Hills Preserve. There’s been sightings of a ghost.”

“Sounds creepy.” said Daphne.

“Like, I don’t know guys, what if it’s real this time?” Shaggy asks.

“Nonsense, there’s no such thing as ghosts, that’s why we’re gonna find out what’s really going on.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang made it to Beacon Hills sometime the next day, and decided to ask around about the incidents.

“So have you heard anything about the ghost sightings at the abandoned house in the woods?”

“You mean the old Hale house?”

“Hale House?”

“Yeah, about six years ago the Hales were a well liked family, they own the actual acres that make up the Beacon Hills Preserve. They’re old money too, they’d lived here for so many generations that nobody knows where they came from. As I said though, they were well liked. The matriarch of the family, Talia Hale, was a Supreme Court Judge that was fair. Her husband Martin was a Professor at the local college. The day that their oldest son was to be married, an uninvited guest came to the ceremony held at the Hale House and set it on fire. They tried to get out, but some of those attending were trapped, others were shot at when they ran out the front door.”

“That’s terrible.”

“Almost the entire family and guests died that night, even the Sheriff.”

“Did anyone survive?” Daphne asked.

“I wouldn’t call it surviving, but the son and his fiancee did make it out, but the son is AWOL and his fiancee is comatose at the Beacon Hills General Hospital.”

“So what are your thoughts about the incidents where people claim to see ghosts in the house?”

“I think if there was a haunting then there would be more than one ghost.”

“Thank you for your time sir.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Like, I still don’t like the idea of seeing this house. What if the guy was right and there’s more than one ghost?”

“Reah, Raggy’s right.”

“It’s gonna be fine gang, there’s no ghosts.”

They all piled out of the van and made their way to the front door. The door opened with a creak. After taking a few steps they heard a floorboard creak, but it sounded like it was from upstairs. They all looked up the stairs at a dark figure. They all let out a yell. The dark figure came out of the shadows. He was broad shouldered, wearing dark jeans and a dark grey henley. His arm were crossed and he was glaring down at them.

“This is private property, you’re trespassing. Leave.” the man declared.

“Are you the surviving Hale?’ Velma asked.

“Yes, now leave.”

“I just have a few questions regarding your side as to what happened.”

“NO! Just leave!” the man growled.

“We don’t even know your name!”

“Derek.”

“Alright Derek, why are there incidents of ghost sightings here?”

“Because the townspeople think it’s funny to make up ghosts stories about the tragedy that befell mine and my fiance's family. They don’t know the truth of this hate crime.”

“Why do you say it like that? A hate crime?”

“I’ll show you. Meet me at the General Hospital during visiting hours, but right now you need to leave.”

“Alright then, we’ll be there.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

At the earliest hour for visitation everyone met in the waiting room. Derek had them follow him into a room labeled M. Stilinski-Hale. When they entered the room there was only one bed, and a man lay there, the machines beeping to show he was alive, but all signs of waking were nonexistent.

“Is this?”

“My husband, Stiles. We had signed the court papers a month before the wedding, the wedding was just a formality to let out family and friends share in our celebration.”

“What happened?”

“My ex-girlfriend Kate, who I hadn’t seen in years, somehow found out I was marrying a man. That was why we broke up, she couldn’t except that I was bi-sexual, so I broke it off. It was a year after that I met Stiles. I had just finished at the academy and started working under his dad as a deputy. At first I didn’t admit to my feelings for him, because of the conflict of working for his dad.”

“Something changed your mind though?”

“Stiles dad, the sheriff, he pulled me into his office and gave me a grand speech about how he approved of me as a deputy, and a man, and that he could see the pining in my eyes. He gav me his blessing to date his son, even hinted that Stiles may feel the same way. Then he told me where to find Stiles and gave me the rest of the day off.”

“Sounds like the Sheriff was a really great man.”

“The greatest. Stiles and I dated for two and a half years before I proposed to him. OF course I asked his father first, which he gave his blessing again. We were engaged for five months, married on paper for one month, and we were in the middle of saying our ‘I do’s’ when Kate barged in with a gas can and a lighter. She was screaming nonsense and cursing me and my family.” Derek went silent for a moment, grasping his husband’s hand.

“I know this must be hard to relive, but did they ever catch her?”

“No.”

“I’m so sorry for your loss Derek. We heard from one of the townspeople that you two were the only survivors?”

“My oldest sister Laura. She wasn’t able to make it to the wedding. Everyone else, our parents, our youngest sister Cora and our Uncle Peter, and his daughter Malia. Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles’ and my best men Scott and Boyd, along with their wives. They’re all dead. Scott’s wife Allison was expecting their first child. Kate is actually Allison’s aunt.”

“That’s despicable what Kate did.”

“Chris, Allison’s father, is currently leading a man hunt on Kate to bring her to justice, but she’s eluded them for six years now. I don’t think they’ll ever find her.”

“What if they could lure her back?”

“How?”

“What if we set a trap, put in the news that Stiles has regained consciousness and that you both are healing from the tragedy and moving on as husbands? She’d come running to finish the job, and we’ll catch her.”

Derek thought for a moment. He squeezed Stiles hand and looked up to the group.  
“If you think it’ll work, I’ll get in contact with Chris.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“I would have gotten away with it if it weren’t for those meddling kids and their mangy mutt!” Kate screamed as she was shoved into the police car by Sheriff Parrish.

“Thanks Parrish,” Derek said. The Sheriff nodded.

“My pleasure bringing this crazy woman to justice, and Derek, what have I said about calling me Parrish? We were partners once, you can just call me Jordan.”

“I know.” Parrish turned to the gang.

“Thanks again kids, you were a big help.”

“No problem sir, we just wanted to help.”

Derek’s phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket to answer. “Melissa?”

“It’s Stiles, he’s awake.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

They drove Derek to the hospital and waited for him in the waiting room. Derek rushed into Stiles’ room.

“Stiles.” Derek was out of breath.

“Derek?” Stiles croaked from years of not using his voice. They both had tears in his eyes. Derek almost stumbled to Stiles side, taking his husband in for a hug. Stiles was weak from the coma, but he hugged back as hard as he could.

“Do you remember anything?”

“Kate? The fire?”

“It’s been six years, you’ve been in a coma.”

“Did they catch her?”

“Yeah, finally.”

“Who?” Stiles was trying to ask, and Derek knew right away.

“I’m so sorry Stiles.”

“Dad?” Derek shook his head tucked into Stiles’ shoulder.

“Everyone?” Derek choked out a sob. Stiles held on as they both cried. It felt like hours, but was more like minutes for them to stop the tears and end their embrace. Derek held onto Stiles’ shoulders.

“I have some people I’d like you to meet. They helped me bring Kate to justice.”

“I’d like to meet them.”

“I’ll be right back.”

Derek brought them in a minute later.

“Stiles, this is Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and their dog Scooby. Gang, this is my husband Stiles.”

“It’s nice to meet you all, thank you for putting up with my husband, but also bringing justice to our family.”

“We’re happy to see you awake sir, and we’re sorry for both your losses.”

“We haven’t lost everyone, we still have each other.” Stiles said, reaching out for Derek’s hand.

“And Laura.”

“Laura? Oh my, she was taking her bar exams, that’s right. Did she pass?”

“She did,” said a voice at the door. Everyone turned to see a woman who looked like Derek, so that could only be the surviving sister Laura Hale.

“Laura, I’m glad you could make it.” Derek came in to hug his sister.

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world. I’m so glad you and Stiles are okay now. I’m gonna nail her with everything I’ve got, she’s going away forever.”

“Laura, come give your favorite brother-in-law a hug.” Laura did just that.

There would be a trial within a week, and Kate would be put away for her hate crime and for the lives of the family she burned. She would only be getting out when she was well and dead from old age. Derek and Stiles moved to be closer to Laura, they started a new life, married and in the process of adopting. It would be a long time to recover, and even longer to grieve, but they had each other.


End file.
